La magia de la Luna
by MoeChinn
Summary: Cuando el poder de Sombra se hace demasiado fuerte, la Luna crea a los Guardianes para poder mantenerlo a raya. Ese sería el final del Rey de las Pesadillas de no ser por una pequeña princesa que tiene miedo hasta de su propia sombra.
1. Prólogo

Holiwis~

He aquí la primera historia que publico en FanFiction w ¡Espero no haber incumplido alguna norma hahaha! .Uu

Antes de empezar a leer, me gustaría comentar que por lo que he visto hay muuuuchos FF sobre esta película y sobre esta pareja, así que antes de nada decir que si alguno de los que leéis esta historia (si la lee alguien) tenéis también un FF sobre esta pareja y hay similitudes, no me acuséis de plagio, por favor. Lo que yo escribo aquí surge de mi mente.

¡Gracias por adelantado!

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>

Ahh~ La dulce noche~ El momento más bello del día. Al menos para mí.

A estas horas todos los niños deberían estar durmiendo, pero siempre hay un rebelde que no lo hace. Lo cierto es que debo agradecerle ese acto inconformista pues así puedo llevar a cabo mi poder y asustarle como castigo por su insolencia.

Ahh~ Es maravilloso el terror que vislumbro en sus ojos cuando ve esa pequeña sombra que se acerca peligrosamente a él, haciendo que se esconda bajo las mantas. "Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente" ¿No es cierto? Pues no, es una vil mentira. Aunque no me vea, siento que su temor está ahí. Los niños y su inocencia… Basta con cambiar un poco las sombras para que éstas adopten una forma aterradora y conseguir así que los menores alegren mis grises oídos con sus llantos y sus gritos al asustarse.

Definitivamente, adoro la noche. Todo es negro y lúgubre y tétrico y bello. Hasta la mas bella flor puede aportar una sombra terrorífica si yo estoy ahí para modificarla. Todo es tan hermoso… Pero lo sería aún más… De no ser por ella.

La Luna.

La insolente Luna que aporta luz en mi bella noche, vigilando el sueño de los niños para que yo no me apodere de ellos y los convierta en pesadillas. Ahí está de nuevo, todas las noches igual. Sale por el horizonte y se queda parada en el firmamento. Mirándome. Observándome. Vigilándome. Impidiendo que siembre el terror en todo el mundo. Siempre tan altiva, tan distante. Tan insolente… La odio. No puedo escapar de ella, me persigue, la única forma de esconderme de su vista es volver a mi gruta en el fondo de la tierra. ¡Y me niego! Soy poderoso. Muy poderoso. Todo el mundo me teme, sobretodo los niños. Verme recluido a esconderme en una gruta como una vulgar rata es humillante. Además, el mundo es muy grande, y la Luna necesita descansar. No es lo suficiente poderosa para pararme. No puede hacerme nada.

"Que es lo que harás, Luna?"

Como siempre no obtengo respuesta.

Nunca me responde. Me ignora, como si fuera insignificante. A pesar de ser el ente más poderoso del mundo ella me trata como un asqueroso insecto, menospreciándome e ignorándome.

Le doy la espalda a la Luna pero entonces veo ante mi como la luz de la noche empieza a ondularse como si fuera vapor, y forma una línea que atraviesa el cielo. No, espera. No es una línea… Son más. Son… ¿cuatro? ¿Qué es esto? Vuelvo a darme media vuelta y le planto cara a la luna.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué pretendes?"

Silencio.

Ese horrible silencio que tanto me enfurece.

Con hastío vuelvo a darle la espalda y observo esa luz que pasea por el cielo, ondulándose perezosamente, obteniendo varias tonalidades de distintos colores que se difuminan entre ellos creando nuevos colores.

"Magia" pienso. "_Su_ magia"

* * *

><p>Y fin del epílogo. ¿Ha sido cortito, verdad u?<p>

No sé cuán larga será la historia pero intentaré actualizarla cuando pueda :3

¡Gracias a todos los que os habéis parado a leer!


	2. Chapter 1: Jack Frost

**Jack Escarcha**

Oscuridad.

Eso es lo primero que recuerdo.

Estaba oscuro, hacía frío… Y tenía miedo.

Pero entonces, entonces vi la Luna. ¡Era enorme y brillaba un montón! Parecía… que ahuyentaba la oscuridad y cuando la oscuridad se fue, dejé de tener miedo.

Me sentía como un muñeco que la Luna observaba con atención, allí, levitando en un sitio del que no me acuerdo. Era como si estuviera contemplando cada parte de mí, de mi ser, pero no sabía por qué. Finalmente y con delicadeza, mis pies descalzos tocaron la fría superficie del lago helado. Qué hacía yo ahí y cuál era mi misión es algo que nunca he sabido… Y a veces me pregunto si algún día lo sabré. Di un paso al frente pero mi pie resbaló sobre el pulido hielo y me sorprendí al notar que el frío del lugar no me era molesto, es más, casi me resultaba agradable… Creo.

Volví a dar unos pasos, esta vez con más cuidado, observando el paisaje invernal a mí alrededor. La luz de la luna hacía que el blanco de la nieve que cubría todo aquello que mi vista pudiera alcanzar brillase, resaltando las formas de la vegetación que recubría y dándole un aspecto bello y mágico a todo el lugar. Seguí observando mí alrededor mientras caminaba hasta que la punta de mi pie derecho rozó con un gran palo. Extrañamente, la zona que acababa de tocar se volvió blanca, como si de repente la hubiera cubierto una capa de hielo. Me agaché y cogí aquel palo (que bien podría usarse de bastón o cayado debido a su longitud) y en cuanto lo toqué, toda la madera se cubrió con una capa de hielo. Asustado, lo solté, y al tocar el extremo el hielo del lado, aparecieron sobre el agua congelada unos gravados florales. ¡Impresionante! ¿A que sí? ¡Era un cayado mágico! ¡Y yo lo había encontrado! ¡Era mi cayado mágico! Volví a tomar aquel mágico utensilio y me acerqué (intentando no resbalar y caerme) a unos árboles que había a la orilla del lago. Y efectivamente, al igual que había pasado en el lago, cuando toqué con el cayado el tronco de uno de los árboles, de nuevo el gravado floral comenzó a cubrirlo todo como una capa de hielo. Toqué el otro árbol y de nuevo ocurrió lo mismo, una capa de hielo comenzó a cubrirlo trazando hermosos dibujos por todo su tronco. Sin poder evitarlo, comente a reírme por la alegría que me daba ser capaz de obrar tales cosas. ¿A quién no le gustaría poseer un cayado mágico con el que helar todo lo que tocas? Era como el cuento del Rey Midas, pero más divertido.

Entusiasmado por mi descubrimiento, comencé a correr por el lago, resbalando de vez en cuando y arrastrando el extremo del bastón para poder ir trazando los dibujos sobre el hielo. ¡Aquello era divertidísimo! Y lo más sorprendente fue cuando estuve a punto de caerme, pero del hielo surgió una ráfaga de aire que me elevó sobre el lago y me permitió ver lo que acababa de hacer. Todo el hielo que yo había creado se iluminó con una luz propia, confirmando lo que yo había comenzado a imaginarme; aquel hielo era mágico. Cuando el viento paró, me encontré en un pequeño y fugaz problema. Estuve suspendido en el aire durante una milésima de segundo antes de caer de nuevo gracias a la fuerza de la gravedad. Rompí algunas ramas de los árboles, las más débiles, y me choqué con las más gruesas que por desgracia no pararon mi caída hasta que, milagrosamente, conseguí abrazarme a una y ponerme a salvo de chocar contra el suelo. Fue entonces cuando, desde donde me encontraba, pude ver a lo lejos una luz. Bueno, en realidad eran unas cuantas luces que pertenecían a casas esparcidas por el paisaje y que poco a poco se iban juntando alrededor de un gran palacio, al lado del mar.

Usando el viento (o intentándolo, porque no dominaba eso de volar) conseguí llegar a las primeras casas, las que estaban más lejos de castillo. Me caí de bruces en el camino y mi capa me tapó la visión durante todo el rato en el que estuvo sobre mi cabeza como si fuera una capucha. Cuando por fin conseguí ver donde me encontraba, saludé con naturalidad a una joven dama que pasó a mi lado.

-¡Hola!- le dije a un hombre que se cruzó en mi camino. -¡Hola!- le dije a otro que pasó junto a mí. Pero ninguno me respondía. Debían ir demasiado enfrascados en sus asuntos y no me oyeron. En fin, son adultos, son unos aburridos. Intenté empezar una conversación con una mujer que estaba sentada enfrente de su casa, hablando tranquilamente con un hombre, pero nada, de nuevo no me hacían caso. Escuché los ladridos de un perro que pasó corriendo a mi lado y sonreí aliviado al ver a un niño corriendo hacia el animal para pillarlo. Al menos los niños si me harían caso.

-Oh, perdona. ¿Puedes decirme dónde estoy?- pregunté mientras me agachaba para quedarme a su altura. Pero el niño no me hizo caso y siguió corriendo. Ni siquiera me miró, siguió adelanta persiguiendo al perro y pasando a través de mí. Literalmente. Fue una sensación extraña. Como si me quedara sin aliento durante el momento en el que mi cuerpo estuvo siendo atravesado por el pequeño. Es…. Es difícil de explicar. Me di media vuelta asustado para ver al niño desaparecer tras una casa y de nuevo sentí ese paro respiratorio, y otra vez, y otra vez. Fui dando pasos atrás, cada vez más asustado y confundido y viendo como las personas pasaban a través de mí. Porque yo podía verlas a ellas, pero ellas a mí no. Era como… si fuera un fantasma.

Me alejé caminado de aquel lugar, de las casas, de las personas. ¿Si no podían verme para qué iba a quedarme cerca de ellas? Caminé lejos, helando todo aquello que tocaba, sin entender nada. ¿Por qué no me veían? ¿Por qué no me oían? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué me estaba pasando a mí? ¿Quién era yo? Un momento, eso sí lo sabía. Mi nombre es Jack Escarcha. ¿Que cómo lo sé? Me lo dijo la Luna en el momento en el que estuve levitando ante ella. Pero eso fue lo único que me dijo.

Cuando ya estuve lo suficiente lejos de la población, me senté en el suelo abatido por todo lo que acababa de pasarme y miré a la Luna esperando que me dijese algo más. Pero nada. No dijo nada, no habló. El silencio de la Luna era acompañado por el silencio de la noche, por el silencio del bosque. Un silencio general que me ponía de mal humor. Era como si el mundo entero me hubiera dado la espalda. Pero de pronto, oí algo, un ruido, algo se deslizaba hacia mí. Me levanté y me asomé entre los árboles para encontrarme con un camino. ¡Era increíble! Había intentado aislarme de aquel pueblo y resulta que me había parado al lado de un camino por el que alguien se acercaba. Para mi sorpresa, lo que se acercaba a mí era un niño subido a un trineo que tiraba un pequeño reno. Y para ser sincero, a pesar de todo lo que acababa de pasarme, esa imagen me pareció de lo más raro. Pero eso no fue todo. De nuevo, volví a oír un ruido. Este era más fuerte, más rítmico, y se acercaba a más velocidad. Eran caballos. Dos para ser exactos, y cruzaron el camino huyendo de la ciudad y adentrándose en el bosque. Y por si no había visto ya suficientes cosas extrañas, uno de los caballos dejaba un rastro brillante y blanco.

-Hielo.- dijimos a la vez aquel pequeño niño rubio y yo. Y ambos, movidos por la curiosidad, perseguimos a la pareja que cabalgaba hacia lo más profundo del bosque.

* * *

><p> ¡Primer capítulo! Que ilusión me hace publicarlo w

¡Gracias por el buen recibimiento que tuvo mi FF! Y a todas esas personas que lo han añadido a favoritos y que lo han seguido a pesar de tener sólo el prólogo ¡muchísimas gracias! Sois amor

¡Hasta otra!


	3. Chapter 2: Elsa and Anna

Era noche cerrada en Arendelle, pero a pesar de eso, la luz de la luna llena y la Aurora Boreal conseguían que no fuese necesaria una gran iluminación en las calles del reino pues se veía todo perfectamente. Algo que les era de gran ayuda a los vendedores de hielo, que volvían a sus casas tras largas horas de trabajo cortando bloques de hielo de los valles de las montañas. La tranquilidad reinaba Arendelle, salvo por una excepción.

La pequeña princesa, Anna, a quien las mágicas luces del cielo habían despertado, era incapaz de dormir.

Tras salir de la cama y asomarse por la triangular ventana de la habitación que compartía con su hermana mayor, Elsa, Anna se quedó asombrada de la belleza del cielo nocturno; acto seguido, se giró para quedarse de frente a la cama de su hermana, la cual sí dormía plácidamente, y dudó si despertarla o no… Durante un segundo.

-Elsa- La llamó, asomando la cabeza por encima de la cama, pero ella era demasiado bajita y no alcanzaba a ver a su hermana. Se subió a la cama con un pequeño esfuerzo y se colocó sobre Elsa para despertarla mientras la llamaba una y otra vez

-¡Elsa! Despierta, despierta- dijo zarandeándola, mientras la princesa rubia se quejaba.

-Anna, vuélvete a dormir- pidió Elsa.

La pequeña suspiró y se dejó caer sobre su hermana mayor

-No puedo, Elsa- se quejó- El cielo está despierto, y yo estoy despierta- continuó, llevándose una mano a la frente para darle más drama a sus palabras- ¡Así que tenemos que jugar!

-Pues… Juega tu sola- respondió, tirándola de la cama para poder volver a dormir.

Sentada en el suelo, Anna hizo un mohín y se mordió el labio mientras pensaba alguna manera de convencer a Elsa para que aceptara jugar con ella. Abrió los ojos emocionada cuando supo a qué no se negaría Elsa y volvió a trepar a la cama de su hermana. Le abrió un ojo con cuidado y entonces preguntó

-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco de nieve?

Al momento, una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Elsa.

Esa era la confirmación que Anna había esperado.

-Venga, vamos, vamos- gritó la pequeña, tirando de su hermana por los silenciosos pasillos del castillo. Elsa, por su parte, intentaba acallar la emoción de su hermana para no llamar la atención de los guardas del castillo.

El salón del trono estaba vacío cuando las niñas entraron en él, solo iluminado por la luz de la luna llena, que entraba por las ventanas y se reflejaba en el centro de la sala, tomando la forma de un copo de nieve. El silencio que reinaba en la sala y los escasos muebles que en ella había hacía que las risas de las niñas resonaran por las paredes con sus ecos. Una vez en el centro de la sala, Anna miró ilusionada a su hermana mayor.

-¡Haz la magia! ¡Elsa, haz la magia!- le suplicó.

Elsa empezó a mover sus manos y de ellas empezaron a salir diminutos copos de nieve con un mágico brillo azul, los cuales seguían el movimiento de las manos de su creadora. Poco a poco, fue aumentando el número de copos de nieve y éstos se fueron juntando entre las manos de Elsa, dando lugar a una bola de nieve de forma irregular. No era perfectamente esférica, pero Anna la miró asombrada y fascinada, como si nunca hubiera visto nada igual.

-¡Waaaalaaa!

-¿Preparada?

-Ajá

Elsa lanzó la bola de nieve al aire y esta estalló como hacían los fuegos artificiales, convirtiéndose en pequeños copos de nieve de nuevo.

-¡Es increíble!- gritó Anna, correteando de un lado a otro mientras los copos de nieve caían sobre ella.

-Fíjate- dijo Elsa, haciendo que Anna se parase frente a ella. Entonces, dio un fuerte pisotón al suelo y sobre este empezó a surgir una capa de hielo tan pulido que tanto Anna como ella misma empezaron a resbalar sobre él. Anna se reía mientras miraba a su alrededor, era la primera vez que veía a su hermana hacer algo así.

Y así, comenzaron los juegos de las dos princesas.

Poco a poco, la sala se fue llenando de nieve gracias a la magia de la futura reina, que creaba montañas de nieve para que ella y su hermana pequeña pudieran deslizarse por ellas como quien está en un trineo. Anna saltó hacia una de esas montañas de nieve y calló dentro de ella, pues la nieve estaba tan mullida como una almohada. También crearon un muñeco de nieve, Anna se encargaba de decir como quería que fuera y Elsa lo creaba. Para la cabeza, Anna se apretó las mejillas para poner una cara divertida y su hermana la copió en el ser de nieve. Tras conseguir unos palos y una zanahoria, Elsa le dio la vuelta al muñeco de nieve para mostrárselo a Anna.

-Soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos calentitos- dijo poniendo voz de hombre.

Anna corrió a abrazar al muñeco de nieve, que no sería más grande que ella. Le encantaba ese muñeco porque su hermana lo había hecho para ella. –Te quiero Olaf- dijo abrazándole con fuerza mientras le daba las gracias a su hermana con la mirada, la cual le devolvió una mirada llena de afecto. Tras cogerle de las manos, Anna y Olaf empezaron a deslizarse por el suelo de hielo mientras su hermana les propulsaba con sus poderes mágicos ayudándoles así a patinar sin caerse.

Cuando dejaron de jugar con Olaf, Anna empezó a saltar por los montones de nieve que su hermana creaba. Esta vez la nieve no era mullida, si no que era más compacta para soportar el peso de la pequeña. Anna saltaba y Elsa creaba montones de nieve para que su hermana no callera al suelo, era como una especie de pilla-pilla al que solo ellas dos podían jugar. Los montones que Elsa creaba eran cada vez más altos, pero Anna no se fijaba, ella seguía saltando, confiando en que su hermana la atraparía antes de caer.

-¡Espera! ¡Más despacio!- dijo Elsa, pero Anna no le escuchó.

Se giró para volver a crear un montón de nieve para atrapar a su hermana, pero se resbaló en el hielo que ella misma había creado y calló al suelo.

Anna, que no se había fijado, saltó y Elsa, desesperada por frenar la caída de su hermana pequeña y evitar que se hiciera daño, alargó la mano en un acto reflejo para evitar que su hermana cayera, y de ese movimiento salió su magia que alcanzó la cabeza de Anna. Al momento, la pequeña princesa perdió la consciencia y calló deslizándose por una de las montañas de nieve.

Asustada, Elsa corrió a ver como estaba su hermana, llamándola por su nombre, pero esta no respondía. Con cuidado, apoyó la cabeza de Anna sobre sus piernas y se fijó en que un mechón de pelo de Anna se volvía blanco por arte de magia. Elsa no entendía que pasaba, jamás había usado su magia en una persona, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que podría pasar, y empezó a llorar. Llamó a sus padres a gritos mientras abrazaba a Anna con fuerza, el hielo que antes había creado para jugar con su hermana cambió de forma, ya no era un hielo pulido y brillante, ahora parecía tener imperfecciones; el muñeco de nieve se derrumbó, las paredes empezaron a tener escarcha. Todo cambió.

-Tranquila Anna, estoy contigo.- dijo Elsa, con la esperanza de que su hermana pudiera oírla aun estando inconsciente.

El rey y la reina de Arendelle consiguieron entrar tras abrir la doble puerta a golpes, pues el hielo la había bloqueado. Al ver la escena, el miedo se reflejó en sus caras.

-¿Elsa, pero que has hecho?- preguntó su padre, corriendo hacia ellas. –Se te ha ido de las manos-

-Ha sido sin querer- se defendió la princesa- Lo siento, Anna.

Su madre cogió a Anna en brazos y se sorprendió al notar lo fría que estaba la menor de sus hijas –Está helada- le dijo a su marido.

-Yo sé a dónde debemos ir.- Dijo el rey de Arendelle, antes de irse a la biblioteca del palacio en busca de un tomo antiguo mientras su mujer ordenaba a uno de los sirvientes que prepararan sus caballos.

El rey de Arendelle buscó rápidamente un libro sobre leyendas del reino; recordaba cómo era, pero no sabía dónde estaba. Finalmente, cuando lo encontró, pasó sus páginas hasta dar con un mapa que le llevaría a donde, según las leyendas, vivían los trolls de Arendelle, aquellos capaces de emplear magia antigua. Si Anna había sido víctima la magia de su hermana, tal vez otra magia podría sanarla.

Se reunió con su mujer y sus hijas en las puertas del castillo, y montó en su caballo con Elsa mientras que su mujer montaba en el suyo con Anna. Elsa, por su parte, estaba tan asustada y preocupada que no era capaz de controlar su magia y por ello, el caballo en el que iba montada iba dejando un rastro de escarcha.

Salieron del palacio, dejaron muy lejos el pueblo que rodeaba el castillo. Elsa apenas reconocía donde estaban, hacía mucho que había perdido de vista el lugar en el que vivían, pero aun así, sus ojos siempre acababan posados en su hermana, que seguía inconsciente en los brazos de su madre.

Tras cruzar el bosque llegaron a una zona rocosa. El rey y la reina se apearon de sus caballos y el rey se adentró entre las rocas.

-Por favor, ayúdenme- suplicó al aire, esperando que la leyenda fuera cierta. –Es... mi hija.

Con un sonido como el de un terremoto, las rocas empezaron a rodar y se acercaron a la pequeña familia hasta dejarles completamente rodeados. Entonces, esas rocas se pusieron en pie y la familia real pudo ver que tenían rasgos humanos.

-Es el rey- dijo una de las rocas, sorprendida. Esa misma frase salió de las bocas de otras muchas de las rocas que les habían rodeado y, sorprendidos y algo intimidados, el rey y la reina se juntaron y dejaron a Elsa entre ellos para poder protegerla si hiciera falta.

-¿Trolls?- preguntó para si mismo un niño que lo había visto todo desde lejos, acompañado por su inseparable reno y, aunque el no le podía ver, también estaba junto a él un joven de pelo blanco que lo veía todo asombrado.

* * *

><p><strong><em>No os imagináis lo mucho que siento el no haber actualizado esto en casi un año. De verdad, lo siento mucho. Pero lo fui dejando poco a poco por falta de tiempo yo inspiración y al final me olvidé completamente._**

**_Espero que me perdonéis u.u_**

**_Y gracias a todos/as por vuestras reviews, ha sido gracias a eso que he vuelto _**

**_De nuevo, lo lamento._**


End file.
